


Between the Moments

by InkedPage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, the drabbles are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedPage/pseuds/InkedPage
Summary: Somewhere between the fleeting moments, between an inhale and an exhale, hidden in the crowd, their eyes meet. And it all starts.--Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa Tooru: 50 drabbles.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 16





	1. Kiss

Sugawara's back hit the wall behind him not so gently as he let out a short laugh, but before he could compose himself to give Oikawa a witty remark, or a lop-sided grin, or anything, Oikawa closed the distance between them in two steps and kissed him.

His eyes were closed, so he could not see Sugawara's expression, but he imagined his eyes had gone wide and unblinking, his hands still at his sides.

Oikawa pulled away slightly and peered down at Sugawara. Just as he had assumed, the silver-haired boy was looking up at him with a surprised expression, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Oikawa, satisfied at managing to catch him off guard and not giving him a chance to make him more flustered with his remarks and actions, allowed himself to feel victorious. The corners of his lips pulled up into a smirk and he tilted his head.

"What happened to your tongue? You were blabbering just a minute ago," His tone was teasing, his eyes twinkling. Sugawara was now looking at him with a grin slowly taking shape on his lips. That did not surprise him. He then lifted his hands and grabbed at the front of Oikawa’s shirt and said in a sweet voice,"Oh, shut up". That did not surprise him either.

What surprised him was Sugawara yanking him down with his shirt and kissing him. This time, it was Oikawa's eyes which went wide, his breath got stuck somewhere in his throat. The moment Sugawara slowly smirked against his lips and let go of his shirt to move his hands up and behind his neck to grab at his hair, Oikawa gathered himself.

It had dawned on him, what Sugawara had just done, trying and managing to get back at him for earlier.

Oikawa felt a faint sense of excitement run throughout his body as he thought, two can play a game.

That was what they had been doing for the last few months. It had been just a game: dancing around each other, getting close but not too much, twirling away, laughing, flirting, teasing.

Somewhere in the game, the line between them had blurred, but none of them crossed it. Oikawa wasn't sure if the line still existed, or how they would pick up their game again after this, or even if they would continue this little game of theirs again, but those thoughts didn't matter at the moment. Oikawa pushed them away, somewhere at the back of his mind, as he moved his hands to hold Sugawara's shoulders.

Two can play a game, and Oikawa was determined to prove himself as the better player, as the one who would walk away with his head held high and a proud expression on his face, but he would be damned if he underestimated Sugawara again.

Their kiss soon turned clumsy. Their noses bumped against each other, Oikawa's nails dug a little too hard into Sugawara's flesh and Sugawara tugged a bit too hard at Oikawa's hair.

It didn't come as a surprise to either of them; They both tended to throw grace out the window when it came to the other. Maybe that's what had turned their game messy and confusing.

Oikawa didn't know which one of them pulled away first when he found himself gasping for air, forehead resting against Sugawara's. He let his hands slide down Sugawara's arms, stopping at his wrists and curling his fingers around them.

"You are not going to stop, are you?" Sugawara said in a breathy tone, his fingers staying where they were. Oikawa felt them move slowly in his hair.

"You are not going to stop, either," He pointed out.

Sugawara's eyes twinkled, the usual smirk he would give Oikawa, the one with sharp corners and the shape of carelessness coming back on his face. "No, I'm not," He confirmed and held his gaze with Oikawa."I'll keep going until I see you fall."

"Same," Oikawa smirked back, baring his teeth for a moment."I'm counting down to see your fall, Mr. Refreshing."

Two can play a game. Even when they both were falling.


	2. Lost

"Do you happen to be lost?" A voice broke through Oikawa's thoughts like a knife cutting through butter, bringing him back to reality. "You've been scowling aggressively at the poor traffic lights for some time now."

Oikawa turned back slowly and his gaze fell on Sugawara Koushi.

His brain immediately provided him with all the key information he had stored of him: Karasono's setter, most probably an analyst, refreshing, and he was definitely not in the 'people I want to run into when lost in the Karasono's vicinity' list. 

Now that he considered it, there was no one in that list. But whatever. Considering it more, he might add Sugawara in the list. He looked at least more tolerable than his other teammates. 

Though, it didn't mean he wanted to deal with the silver-haired boy when he had the upper hand since Oikawa was the one in the enemy's territory for something as stupid as running an errand. He would make sure to get back at his sister later for this.

Sugawara raised a brow. The simple gesture made Oikawa realize he had been staring at him for a few moments, if not a whole minute.

So much for being smooth and looking collected, but he didn't need to spend another minute staring at Sugawara and blaming himself inwardly. That could wait.

"I didn't take you as a stalker, Suga-kun." His reply wasn't as witty as he wanted it to be. Hell, It wasn't even witty in the first place, but Oikawa couldn't come up with a sarcastic comment at the moment. He reminded himself blaming himself could wait for later.

"Oh, no, I wasn't stalking you," Sugawara waved his hands, a cheerful expression on his face. "I noticed you when I was in the shop," he jerked his thumb to a small shop a few feet away from them. "It looked like you were lost, so I thought I should ask." He tilted his head, his smile slowly turning into a smirk. "Came all the way here to spy on us?"

Oikawa scoffed. "Of course not. I'm not that low." He held his chin up. "Besides, we beat you last time. We will do it again."

"But we are improving!" Sugawara grinned. "We won't lose to you again."

Oikawa stood as proud and tall as he could. "We won't go easy on you. We might have a few new tricks up our sleeves. Who knows!" He fought the urge to wink at Sugawara. Whatever he was here for--running an errand for his sister or defending his team's pride--he was definitely not here to flirt with a fellow rival. Definitely not.

Maybe that could wait for later, too, he thought absent-mindedly.

Sugawara looked amused, and, to Oikawa's satisfaction, kind of curious, but he merely shrugged. "We'll see. So," he stared at him. "Are you lost? You haven't given me an answer yet."

Oikawa took his time to answer. He adjusted his bag's straps on his shoulders while being careful not to drop his sister's covered box in his hands to the ground. He was aware of Sugawara's eyes on him, waiting patiently for an answer despite already knowing it, and it suddenly irked him why he should answer him. He shouldn't have talked to him at all. He shouldn't have even stood here, looking like a lost kid. He should've put his pride aside and asked someone for directions instead of walking aimlessly around. He should have--

"I can walk you to the bus station. It's not that far." Sugawara's voice interrupted his train of thoughts for the second time that day. This time it lacked any teasing. It was simply laced with kindness. 

Somehow, that washed away the annoyance that had overtook him, replacing it with something warm as it settled in his chest. Oikawa glanced at him. "Won't you get home late?"

"No, It's not a problem," Sugawara shook his head. "My home isn't that far away from there, but I think you're getting late. It's getting dark."

Looking up at the sky, Oikawa confirmed," Yeah, I wasted so much time wandering around here." 

"Then let's get going! This way."

To Oikawa's surprise (and annoyance) the station wasn't far at all, just two blocks away from where he had been standing. He almost scoffed. Almost.

"Here we are!" Sugawara said, pointing at the bus pulling over. "And on time, too."

Oikawa nodded and took a step towards the bus before stopping. He didn't look at Sugawara as he mumbled a faint thanks.

"No problem!" Sugawara passed by him, giving him a wave with a small smile tugging at his lips. "See you on the court, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you." 

Oikawa didn't stop thinking about him for the entire next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you just go along with a vague idea

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get back into writing so i decided to write a collection and i've lately fallen for this ship so i thought 'why not!'


End file.
